naruto's legion
by scardragon00
Summary: naruto is the weir kid of the school but the rosette will try to know why her childhood frient has change but will discover a secret that the blond owns. naruto/yugioh5d's crossove, rating m just in cases.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody, is been so long since I write a story, do to the winter season. Anyway I'm back to see if I do good or not. I will redo the naruto/yugioh5d's crossover, let see if I can make it.

Disclaim: I don't own ether anime, other wises I will be reach.

A girls though

Hi my name is sakura haruno and I'm in high school, life for me is pretty much what will be for any seventeen year girl. I go to mall with my friends, study, and duel ones in a while. But I use to have a good friend, a childhood friend. His name is naruto uzumaki, we were very closes do to the fact that were neighbors, we just to play together until jr high, I found another friend name ino yamanako. Before I met her we always walk together to school, people even tease us saying that were a couple and to be honest I like it. But then ino start to come early for me and took me before naruto did. There were times that go to his hoses first but he never was there.

Narrator P.O.V.

"Hey legion!"

The rosette turns around and sees a group of students harassing a blond boy dress in a school uniform that consist with a black pants, a black jacket with a orange t-shirt with whisker market cheek, he was reading a book. The blonde was ignoring them.

Sakura P.O.V.

"(Poor naruto.)" And that my love interest, he always been bully for no reason, in this school students hierarchy goes according to you duelist skill, the one that are above the rest believe they the elite and treat the other like garbage.

"Seems they at with legion again."

The blonde girl here is ino yamanako my friend, well my second best friend. That nick name ever since naruto talk like he was poses by a army of demons, every one has been enjoy there self calling like that and to at more wood to the fire his always reading the divine comedy for no reason. Everyone has speculated that he has a deck full of fiend monsters. But from the time that we play, his deck was a wind deck. I could go stop it but ino might stop me like last time.

"You three go back to you class."

The three students replay. "Yes sensei."

And as usual kakashi sensei arrive late. Well enlist they leave naruto alone.

Narrador P.O.V.

After the three students leave the class room, the silver hair teacher says.

"Okay class we will began class with the assignment of yesterday, so if you don't mind passing the work to the student in front of you."

Then everyone pass there work to front, ones done the teacher pick them up and took them to his desk, ones done he says.

"Okay while I grade them, read page 79 of your history book and write a resume about what you understood."

Everyone groan while getting there out to work. Time pass and the class finish there review and kakashi finish grading the homework as well. The end of the school day and all student were ready to leave to the house except for the blonde who have cleaning duty, outside the rosette was standing on the building exit. In that moment the platinum blonde appears and asks.

"Hey sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just waiting for something."

"You aren't serious, if you stay here…. Ahhh."

The rosette asks confuses. "What?"

"Your waiting for someone aren't you?"

She blushing says. "What do you mean?"

"That you're waiting for some boy, so who is the lucky guy?"

"S-Sorry but that's not of your business."

"So is a boy, who is he? Is not the freak of legion is he?"

"(You bitch, what is him?) Again is none of your business ino."

"Okay I got it, you don't need to get nasty."

She then leave, after a while the rosette hears foot steps, she turn cheerfully but found someone who she wasn't expecting. It was one of the guys who was bother naruto early, he says.

"Well, well what do I have here?"

"Sorry but your no the one who I was expecting."

But before she could got away, the tug grab her arm with great strength, with great pain she says.

"Let me go, your going to break my arm."

"Well doll faces if you wand your arm in one piece, you better be a good girl."

He licks her cheek, the rosette thinks.

"( How disgusting, naruto were are you?)"

"Leave her alone!"

They turn around and see the blond standing with a killer hazes, the tug say.

"Or what legion, you don't have the power to beat my deck."

"Oh really then let's duel asshole."

Naruto now will faces the tug who is hurting her.


	2. Dragunity

Dragunity

Naruto appears on a nick of time to help sakura, but when they were about to duel, the other tugs appears to hold her while there boss duel the blond. He angry says.

"Hey what the hell?"

"Shut up legion, they here to hold her while I'm kicking you ass."

"You bastard."

Tug (4000 LP)

"I'm going first." The tug draws a card and begins his turn.

"I play one card faces down and summon sea serpent warrior of darkness in attack mode (1850 ATK), your turn legion."

Naruto (4000 ATK)

"Okay then." He draws a card and starts his turn.

"I summon luster dragon in attack mode (1900 ATK). Now I attack your monster."

Then the dragon charge at the sea serpent but the tug counters.

"I active the trap card treating roar, now your monster stops it attack."

The monster stops in it track, the blond finish his turn.

Tug (4000 ATK)

"Alright." He then draws a card and stars his turn.

"Now I sacrifice sea serpent warrior of darkness to summon cyber-tech alligator in attack mode (2500 ATK)."

The rosette watches the recent summon monster who has more attack points than naruto's monsters. The tug attacks.

"Now cyber-tech alligator attack luster dragon."

The robotic lizard attack naruto's dragon causing damage to his life points.

Naruto (3400 LP)

"I end my turn."

Naruto (3400 LP)

"My turn." He draws his next card and begins his turn. "I play my spell card foolish burial and sent my dragunity javelin to the graveyard."

He sends his card to the graveyard, the tug see his action and say.

"Are you stupid? You're sending your monster to the graveyard, haaha?"

"What did you say?"

"I summon dargunity dux in ATK mode and activate it special ability which allow me to equip dragunity javelin, now all it attack point are pass to him."

"What?"

"Now dragunity dux attack cyber-tech alligator."

The wing creature with 2700 ATK attacks the cyber lizard causing massive damage to the tug, the blond says.

"I end my turn."

Tug (3800 ATK)

"My turn." The tug draws his card in rage and begins his turn. "I play one card faces down and summon blazing impach in attack mode (1850 ATK), I end my turn."

Naruto (3400 LP)

The blonde draw his next card and attack.

"I play one card faces down and I attack your monster with my dragunity dux."

The monster charge at the burning creature, but the tug counter.

"I activate my trap card, treating roar and stop your monster."

"Shit!"

Now that his monster has been stop, the blond end his turn.

Tug (3800 LP)

"Your screw asshole." The tug draws his next card and begins his turn.

"I summon hayabusa knight in attack mode (1000 ATK) and play the trap card miniaturizes, now your draginity dux lose 1000 attack points."

"Say what?"

The creature power in reduces, now the tug attack.

"Now blazing impachi attack dragunity dux!"

"Naruto!"

The creature charge at the wing beast, but the blonde counter. "I reveal my trap card mirror force and destroy all your monster that are in attack mode."

Both the creature were destroy living him vulnerable, the blonde say.

"Shit! I play one card faces down, I end my turn."

Naruto (3400 LP)

"Let's get this over." He draws a card and begins his turn.

"I remove from play dragunity dux to summon dragonity arma leyvaten (2600 ATK)."

A four wing orange dragon with a long sword appears, the battle has intensifies now that the blonde most powerful creature has appears.


End file.
